


The Prince's Quest

by Berlinghoff, lavvyan



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur finds his life lacking, so he goes on a Quest to find the greatest prize of all. (Livejournal Repost from May 19, 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> **Author's Notes:** I'm a huge fan of fairy tales and old stories, so when Berlinghoff turned a drabble of mine into pretty, medieval-ish artwork, I kind of got it into my head to try that with a short story. Berlinghoff kindly indulged me because she's awesome like that, and Neevebrody did excellent beta work because she, too, is awesome. I'm lucky like that.   
> **Artist's Notes:** Some time ago lavvyan asked me if I'd wanted to collaborate on a project where she'd write a short Merlin fic and I'd turn it into a pseudo-medieval book, like I did with one of her drabbles way back in December'08 [A Page Out of Time](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/000dgr4t). Of course I said 'Hell, yeah!!'. Who wouldn't?   
>  And here it is now. **Image heavy, duh!, 1 cover + 8 story pages.**   
>  A big thank you to lavvyan for playing with me and to our multipurpose Beta Neevebrody for pushing it into shape.

  



	2. Page 1

  



	3. Page 2

  



	4. Page 3

  



	5. Page 4

  



	6. Page 5

  



	7. Page 6

  



	8. Page 7

  



	9. Page 8 - The End

  



	10. Back Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, deleted my old PB and found this back cover. Should be with the other pages, me thinks.

  



End file.
